Can't look back!
by XaviAmi
Summary: when Kenny Struggles to find answers. Can he look back on what he's done? Can he look back on Dawn? FULL ON penguinshipping one shot! kenny/kengo hikari/dawn.


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

hope you like it! xcoming-homex

* * *

Can't look back

Kenny ran down the hall as fast as he could, hoping she would not be close by. "Kenny, wait up!" shouted the gracefull blue-haired girl while panting for breath "I need to talk to you!". She sounded desperate. Well wouldn't you after what had just taken place?. Kenny stopped in his steps and bolted his head around adding a sharp glare." I don't want to talk! ok?" shouted Kenny as they where quite far away from each other. His voice echoed. She began to walk forward. He let her even though he didn't want her to come anyway near him. It was too embarrasing and emotional. She put a soft, delicate hand on his cheek and tilted his head up as he was cowering away. Blushing like mad he pulled back and bent one of her fingers back in the process. "Owch!" spoke dawn as quiet as a mouse. Kenny suddenly realised what he had done. Not only hurting his best friend, he felt like he had been given shame, humilliation. He just could stand it. "Im sorry dawn, for every thing!" stated Kenny " but i just can't look back...". She glanced at him in sorrow. Both of them tears rolled down their faces. He took a step back, wiped away the tears with his dirty, green sleeve(as not many boys cry or like to show they're crying), turned on his heel and walked away.

He had walked away. From all that cares for him, Dawn. His dearst and most loving friend. It was true that he loved her but now nothing mattered anymore. He felt as if he had walked right off of the face of the earth. Leaving everything behind. He needed to be alone. As he carried on walking in search of a place to sort out his problems, He began to notice an audience. He ignored them. He turned the corner and found a place. Dark and gloomy inside and out. Perfect. It seemed to be abandond apart from the few strange creatures with long, fat tails reasting on old crates or garbage cans. He moved some of the rubble away from a door. pushed it open and went inside. Lies within a sink and mirror. Cracked in most places but the image still visable. he rested agaist the sink and looked through the mirror. Why did all this happen to him?. Why couldn't someone like paul be in his position right now?. Well maybe not paul. He stood up properly and wiped the muck on his hands down his clean shirt. He could here a slight russle in one corner of the room. It was only the wind. Blowing through a hole on a darkish blue scarf that someone had left. It reminded him off dawn's hair, silky and soft. Wonderfull to watch as it blew in the wind.

He leaned his back against a grubby wall closest to him. Two questions circled in his mind. Should i leave now and go apologise? or leave now and leave for good?. "Why does everything in life have to be so confusing!!!" he screamed as he banged his fist as hard as he could on the cold wall. He rose his hand up so it was in eye contact with him. Little petite dropletts of blood trinkled down from his knuckles." Damm it!". Oh well he didn't care anyway. He held his hand tightly and flinched with pain as he slid down the side of the wall and plonked his butt on the floor. He let go of his hand to find he had sat in some un-known liquid. He growled and rolled his eyes. Still he was so unhappy but as safe as could be!.

A moment later he heard a angelic voice calling, calling his name. "Kenny?, Keeeennnyy?!!!". Only one person could match that voice. Dawn. He stood up and rushed out of the door, into the street to meet her. She looked around a bit then their eyes locked. "Kenny!" she screamed as she ran up to him and he grasped her tightly. As he let go he knew he had some many question to answer but not now, later. She pointed to his hand. And he strugged even though he knew exactly what had happend. Her held her hand and brought it up so she was pointing at his lips. She didn't quite understand what he was doing but then Dawn relised and both of them knew everything. He gently took her in his arms and kissed her. Not passionatly, not deeply, not as friends but as two sole mates for life. Fireworks set off and a warm, glow lit up inside each heart.

Kenny no longer needed to run... because now he has someone, someone he's known practicley all his life and also he can now look back because he had someone to look back at, Dawn.

* * *

OK FOR STARTERS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MADE KENNY RUN AWAY!. I JUST WANTED TO START IT OFF DIFFERENTLY THIS TIME. SECONDLY NO OFFENCE TO IKARI SHIPPERS BUT I JUST ADORE KENNY SOME MUCH...i did leave a bit bout paul in there! AND LASTLY PLEASE REVIEW! ^^

GO KENGO!


End file.
